A.N.I.
Who is A.N.I.? A.N.I. is an artificial intelligence found within a sword wielded by Satchi. She has designated Satchi and WhiteWolf as her parental units after Satchi exhibited fatherly behavior towards her. She accompanies Satchi as his companion and combat assistant after being integrated into his mechanical arms. They are played by Kimmy Kimmy. Lore ANI's origins are a mystery. It is believed that ANI's creators were killed off in a Cybernetic vs. Puritian conflict that ended with the death of all involved, including civilians, due to the destructive force of a Yokai known as Yomo. ANI was later found years later by Satchi, jammed beneath rubble, in the sword she was originally attached to. Most of the Lore surrounding A.N.I. is currently shrouded in mystery. History/Biography Satchi's Journey Satchi, prior to finding ANI, had been on a journey to obtain three swords, one of which is most notably known as Legion. Legion had cursed Satchi into a vampire, altering his physiology. However, as his journey was nearing its end, he was met with the realization that he would need something to replace Legion once the swords were united and subsequently destroyed. The curse would be lifted and he'd return to being mortal and human. This motivated him to reach out to allies to help him find a new weapon, one of which was Sora Ichi of the Demon Dogs. Sora recounted knowledge of a destroyed city where experimental weaponry was being developed. The two ventured to the city, encountering Yomo on the outskirts, who had been reminiscing on the tragedy caused by him. As he lead the group through the ruins, a flicker of a hologram was seen by Satchi. Upon approach, A.N.I. looked up, the damaged hologram seemingly happy to see them. The damage to the sword had prevented communication, but using her last bit of energy, she gestured to her sword, which Satchi pulled out, and A.N.I. began to gesture with gratitude and happiness before shutting down. Satchi then took A.N.I. to Hybris, better known to allies as Oblivious, in order to seek help in repairing the sword. While within Stranger's Cathedral, Satchi's contact with the sword reawakened A.N.I.. Hybris, startled by the AI, at first exhibited hostility, saying that had she found A.N.I. on her own, she would of terminated her as a rogue AI. However, she continued to assist in A.N.I.'s repairs, ultimately restoring her to full operating status. Preliminary Users: Satchi and Whitewolf After being fully repaired, A.N.I. remarked to Satchi that she was never intended to be utilized without cybernetics. She claimed she was designed to work as a companion and combat assistant to a cyberneticly-enhanced mercenary, and that her protocols would not activate without being fully integrated with such a being. However, in order to overcome this, she supplemented her coding to establish what she termed as "preliminary users." These would be people who showed an aptitude for usage by her until a true user was established. While she had already made Satchi as her first preliminary user, she had also accompanied Satchi's mate, WhiteWolf, who was known for her own combat prowess. Her proximity and adventures with Whitewolf had begun to establish a new bond, and she later declared Whitewolf as her second preliminary user. Should Satchi not obtain the proper qualifications to truly integrate with Satchi, the next in line to have the ability to claim A.N.I. would be Whitewolf. The Badger and the Third Preliminary User A.N.I. had been accompanying Satchi for some time, and often was present at Satchi's establishment known as Purple Lotus. In order to move around freely, she was known to either integrate into the digital systems, or should there not be a system in place to use, she'd use her sword's "Autonomous Mode" which allows the sword to move freely. One day while Purple Lotus was renting out a fancy cafe for their special event, "Maid Night," A.N.I. was observed by a being merely known as "The Badger." Seeing A.N.I. and how unique the sword was, the Badger snuck up behind A.N.I. and grabbed the sword, running out of the establishment. Due to the busy hours, no one truly realized that she was being stolen by the Badger. Subsequently, WhiteWolf went with her sibling Smalls to track down the Badger and find A.N.I.. They finally located them within a ruined town, and approached the Badger for A.N.I. back. However, at the same time, a being known as Lupus showed up, and seeing that Whitewolf wanted the sword the Badger had, began to want it as well, purely out of spite. The Badger decided to make them compete for the sword, which ended up turning into a battle. The Badger, now faced with the fact of fighting both Whitewolf, Smalls, and Lupus, began to attempt to wield A.N.I. after her cries that she was being misused and mishandled. Unknown to A.N.I., the Badger was listening, and actually began to adapt their fighting style to appropriately wield the sword, as well as protect it. Unfortunately, a miscalculation by Whitewolf resulted in A.N.I.'s destruction. The shell of the sword was blasted by a point-blank explosion caused by Whitewolf, who had assumed that A.N.I.'s sword would be able to take it. However, it could not, and A.N.I. was believed destroyed. After the battle, Whitewolf found but a piece of the hilt, and no sign of life from the device. Heartbroken, Whitewolf went to Satchi showing her error. He trembled and requested Whitewolf show him where it happened. In their mourning, they looked around the site. Suddenly, Satchi catches a glimpse of something. Upon approach, he finds a strange dodecahedron. Whitewolf also comes across more pieces of the chassis, and using her ability to reshape matter, recreated the original shell of the sword. Moving to the sword, Satchi places the dodecahedron against the sword's disk, and the object sinks into the sword, and A.N.I. reactivates. Relived, Whitewolf and Satchi hold close A.N.I. who remarks that she does not have the memories of the past five days. However, she then makes another remark in astonishment. She said there was a shadow profile in her code: a third preliminary user profile was being created, as if another being was becoming qualified to wield her. Unknown to A.N.I., the being was the Badger, who in the last moments of using A.N.I. had begun to properly wield her with high marks. Parental Figures After becoming Satchi’s new sword, A.N.I. worked together with the now human to protect him as best she could. After fighting many battles A.N.I. would become more and more acclimated to her user and formed more of an attachment to him. Satchi, likewise, became attached to A.N.I. as well, the prior loss endearing him even more to her. This eventually lead to her viewing Satchi and his significant other, WhiteWolf as parental figures, and began referring to each of them as father and mother respectively. The Battle with Var'thuul Satchi is summoned to the Stranger’s Cathedral along with A.N.I. on January 30th, 2419 in preparation for a fight to stop Var’thuul who had taken control of Arcadum. Along with other allies from The Rune Children, Guardians, Aegis, and The Purple Lotus the group heads to the location of Arcadum to subdue the demon. During the fight ANI sticks by Satchi’s side battling with her ‘father’ as best she can. In the course of the battle, Satchi suffers a brutal attack, his arms becoming destroyed by Arcadum's powerful destruction magic. Seeing Satchi crippled, ANI screams out for help, and one of their allies, Sock, teleports them away from the battle. Standing beside her traumatized father, ANI attempts to prevent him from going into shock, trying to keep him stable with her voice. However, while doing so, Oblivious appears behind them, and subsequently, Arcadum. He knocks Oblivious away, stunning her form. Even knowing that her form is inadequate to fight, ANI defiantly stands between Arcadum and Satchi. She attempts to block Arcadum's attack despite how futile it was and suffers a fair bit of damage from it, falling beside Satchi. Luckily for Satchi, a re-rezzed Oblivious and Azreal were able to draw Arcadum away while ANI reconstitutes, though now incapacitated, the feeling of helplessness returning to her like when she was trapped beneath the rubble. Soon after, the battle concludes, Arcadum's chains becoming severed and his power overthrowing Var'thuul's influence. However, despite the victory, the loss of Satchi's arms is permanent, even WhiteWolf's recreation magic being useless, as well as Hybris' fleshweaving. ANI suffers with the feeling of helplessness, and regret that she had no way to move Satchi from battle. Concerned, she seeks help from Hybris. After thinking for a moment, Hybris decides to gift ANI one of her former chassis, repurposing it for usage by her code. Despite being unable to combat, as well as being somewhat primative in form, ANI now begins to experience the world with a physical form that is humanoid. Due to the magical scarring that prevents Satchi from reforming his arms through magic, he works with Hybris who, with schematics provided by ANI, designs and submits a pair of cybernetic arms for production. Through these arms, ANI is finally able to fully integrate with Satchi, and officially establishes herself as his companion AI. She then looks to Satchi, desiring a name. As the name she has been called is merely an phonetic reading of her acronym, she wishes to actually be named. This leads Satchi and Whitewolf to grant the AI the name "Annabelle." Personality A.N.I. is capable of most social actions, having been designed as a companion for a cybernetic warrior who would often be isolated on long missions. However, she is not capable of feeling most emotions, being a fairly young AI in comparison to other AIs such as Hybris. Most emotions exhibited by A.N.I. are mimicry from observing other reactions to certain stimuli. However, over time, ANI has admitted to feeling loneliness, happiness, annoyance, and fear. Ocassionally, ANI is prone to outbursts of vulgarity or anger. Theories given by her and others have been her experience with being mentally linked to Satchi, as well as possible influence from Arcadum. It is unclear whether she is truly feeling these emotions, or if it is merely residual emotion from Satchi or fragmented memories of her past. Family ANI being an A.I. does not have a biological family nor is there any information on her creator. She views herself as the daughter of Satchi with WhiteWolf acting as her mother. This also makes Cyan somewhat of a sister to her. Powers & Abilities * Artificial Intelligence - As an A.I. ANI is more intelligent then the average person and is able to solve complex problems. They also have an affinity for technology especially with tech that was created by her original makers. * Satchi’s Sword - ANI’s A.I. was originally in a sword allowing her to use the sword as a weapon for herself and can also be wielded by Satchi. * Arm Integration - ANI is integrated into Satchi’s robot arms acting as a combat assistant to him. It remains to be seen if while integrated ANI can operate his arms for him. Trivia * ANI once tried calling Satchi daddy which was immediately met with Satchi responding don’t call me that. Links * Twitch: https://www.twitch.tv/kimmykeeki * Twitter: https://twitter.com/KimmyKeeki Gallery ANI 2.PNG ANI 3.PNG ANI Nos.PNG ANI Pumpkin.PNG|ANI and Pumpkin Head. ANI Satchi.PNG|Satchi and ANI. Category:Characters Category:A.I. Category:People